The Broken Barrier
by Starfall22
Summary: Starfall and Lightning Cloud (Both OC) are trying to break the sound barrier, what barrier will they result in breaking? No more OC's, please.
1. The Challenge

**Hey everypony! I hope you love Pokèmon and My Little Pony! Today these two will be mashed together -hopefully not in a sloppy way- I think you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**-/ In Equestria, Ponyville, a cafe****/-**

"Hey Starfall!"

I look over to see my best friend, Lightning Cloud, trotting over.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Okay, so I just had a crazy idea. Maybe, just maybe, we can try to be faster than... Wait for it... Be faster than Rainbow Dash! And do a new "boom" like a Sonic Rainboom!"

"That is crazy." I say. "Nopony is faster than Rainbow Dash, ahem, LEADER OF THE WONDERBOLTS! Well, maybe except me, of course." I show off my cutie mark, of two wings and a checkered flag.

My alicorn friend rolls her eyes. "Well, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say that if we fly up really high, then I use this new spell I learned to boost our performance, and we go down really fast, we can probably go WAY faster than Dash! We could maybe even break the sound barrier!"

I look at her. "That's actually a really good idea!"

"I'm a genius, right?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Tell that to Alcolt Einstein."

"Whatever. Let's go!"

"Wait, now? I just ordered my muffin!"

"Your muffin can wait, come on!"

"Nooo! My muffin!" I yell as she drags me away.

**-/ A few minutes later, in the sky /-**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask nervously.**  
**

"Yep! 90% sure!"

_90 percent? _I gulp.

Lightning's horn lights up, as she mutters some words.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, DROP!"

We both fold our wings and start plummeting to the ground.

Soon we are going faster than Rainbow Dash, almost breaking the speed of sound. Then, there is a loud _CRACK! _and a white, blinding light.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this intro!**


	2. A New World

**Hey everypony! Starfall is back with another installment of The Broken Barrier! Also, the OC's are humans, not ponies.**

**LightningCloud245: Yus.**

* * *

**-/ Eterna Forest, Sinnoh reigon /-**

"W-where are we?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know... But I don't like it..." Lightning says.

"Okay. Let's make a plan." I say, as I get on my hooves.

"A plan? YOU have a plan? Extremely unorganized Starfall has a plan?" Lightning Cloud jokes.

"You owe me for that muffin so listen!" I say angrily. "Let's find civilization, then ask the ponies that live there where we are! Easy!"

"Okay, Star. Hope you know what we're doing."

We hear some voices from a path up ahead.

"Okay, let's train over here!" A male voice says.

_Train? Like training for a challenge? _I wonder.

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." I whisper. "Quick, let's hide!"

I dive into a cluster of trees, Lightning following.

A strange.. hairless ape thing walks into the clearing with a smaller blue, firing creature beside it.

"Okay Cyndaquil, let's level you up a bit!" He says.

"What is that thing?" I ask quietly.

"I dunno, but you know that mare Lyra?"

"Yeah.."

"She's obsessed with these things called 'humans'. So, I was thinking, that this might be one of those 'humans!'"

"That makes sense! Lyra is always ranting about those things."

Apparently, we were loud enough for that human to hear, because he starts to turn his head, looking for the noise.

"Hello? Who are you?" He says.

We duck lower into the trees, but we can still see him while peeking through the bushes.

"Don't be scared, Pokemon." He comforts.

_What the hay is a Pokemon? _

Then he stares right at the bushes where we are hiding.

"I see your eyes, don't be afraid."

I step backwards, only to trip over a root and make more noise.

The human starts walking toward us. I look at Lightning, both of our eyes filled with fear.

He pushes apart the bushes.

"I've never seen these types of Pokemon before.." He mutters. "I'll just use my trusty" He pulls out a red device that I've never seen. "Pokedex!"

The Pokedex says in an electronic voice, "Pokemon unknown. Similar to the fire horse, Ponyta."

Lightning stands up with confidence. "We are ponies, I am Lightning Cloud, and this is Starfall."

I stand, (with not even half that confidence) and squeeze out a hi.

He seems astounded. "Y-you can talk?!"

"No. No we can't." I say sarcastically, then go hide behind Lightning, afraid of what the human would do.

"Um, well, I'm Garret." He says. "So you are a Starfall, and you are a Lightning Cloud? What are your types?"

"Types?" I ask. "And I am not A Starfall, that's just my name. I am a Pegasus pony and Lightning Cloud is an alicorn."

"We're from Equestria," Lightning says, knowing we are not in Equestria, "And do you know where that is?"

"Equestria?" Garret asks, confused. "No, I don't know what or where that is."

"Uh, well it's where us ponies are from, and Princesses Celestia and Luna rule." Then I explain how they raise the sun and moon, and other Equestrian things.

"Ah." Garret says. "So you two aren't Pokemon at all."

_Out of all my explaining, this is what he gets of it?_

"Well, we don't know where we are, what YOU are, and what these "Pokemon" things are." Lightning starts, hoping for Garret to answer her questions.

"You are in the Eterna Forest, I am a human, and Pokemon, are these little fellas." He then goes into an explanation of what Pokemon are and where we are. He also explains that he is from the Kanto region, and his Cyndaquil was his starter from Kanto and cannot be found here.

"Okay, let's get you two to Eterna City to rest up and get someone to help you back home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to ONWARDconwardicus for Garret!**


	3. Having Fun

**Hey everypony! You all ready for another chapter of Barrier? If you're not, then just stop reading this. NOW. But, if you are, then keep reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

**-/ Eterna City, Garret's rented house /****-**

"Nice place you got here, Garret." Lightning says as we walk in.

"Thanks, but I'm only renting it for a month. Then I'm going to other cities here in Sinnoh."

"Oh, cool. We're probably going to be back in Equestria then." I sigh. "I already miss all my friends there. Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, and, of course, Pinkie. She threw the best parties!" I rant, going on and on about the exploits of my friends back home.

Then I sit down on a bed. "But... What if we can't get home?" I ask, eyes wet with salty tears.

"Hey, don't worry Starfall. It's going to be okay, we're going to find us a way to get back to Equestria." Lightning comforts me.

"First, you're going to have so much fun, catching your first Pokémon here!" Garret exclaims excitedly.

I brighten up. "Cool! Can I catch one, too?" Lightning butts in.

"Of course! I am going to make your time here in Sinnoh the best before you head home!"

**-/ Back In Ponyville /-**

"Hey, where's Starfall and Lightning?" Twilight asks AJ.

"Ah' was at the cafe where Starfall was and Lightning dragged her off, sayin' something about 'breaking the sound barrier?'"

Twilight turned pale. "B-break the sound barrier? Only one pony has done that before... And they never came back."

Applejack was startled. "Nevah' came back?"

Twilight nods sullenly. "Yes. Now we have to find a way to get them back home! Let's call a meeting in the library."

**-/ Eterna City, Garret's rented house /****-**

"Do you guys have these pastries called muffins in this place?"

"Of course we have muffins!"

"Yes!" I cheer. "Lightning stole my muffin chance- AND MY TWO BITS I PAID FOT THAT MUFFIN! YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK!"

Lightning backs away sheepishly. "Okay, okay."

I turn back to Garret. "So, let's get that muffin and then catch a Pokèmon!"

**-/ A couple of minutes later, back in the Forest /**-

"Here are two Pokèballs to catch the Pokèmon." Garret gives us both one of the red and white balls. "So, you have to weaken the wild Pokèmon in a battle first," he explains. "Then you capture it! Simple."

"Me first!" I yell.

"Here, take Metang for this." He gives me another Pokèball with Metang inside.

We find a wild Pokèmon. "Okay Metang!" I throw the Pokeball at the 'Budew' and Metang comes out.

"Uh, how do I attack it?" I ask. I think the Metang just rolled it's eyes at me!

"You tell Metang what move to use. He has Confusion, Zen Headbutt, Metal Claw, and Bullet Punch."

"Uh-okay, Metang, use Bullet Punch?" I say, unsure.

Metang starts punching the Budew until it looks woozy.

"Okay, throw the Pokèball!" I throw it at Budew, and it starts to shake. I'm shaking as well until the ball stops and flashes.

"Yay! You caught it!" Garret yells.

"Awesome, dude!" Lightning congratulates me as I go to pick up the ball. "Now it's my turn." She grins. "Here, give it to me." She motions toward Metang's ball.

"Here." I give Metang's Pokèball to Lightning.

We find another wild Pokemon in about five minutes.

"Go Metang!" She throws Metang at the wild Pokemon.

"That is a Buneary, by the way." Garret informs us.

"Use Confusion, Metang!" A pink wave appears on the Buneary, and it hits itself.

"Why is the Buneary doing that?" I ask.

"It's confused. Wait, Lightning, this is a great time to capture it!"

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" She hurls the ball at Buneary.

It doesn't shake much before it stops and flashes.

"Yes!" Lightning flies up in victory.

"Now let's go to the Pokemon Center to heal the Pokemon. Come on!" He runs ahead. "Beat you to it!"

"Oh no you don't!" I yell after him, wings flapping.

**-/ ?'s POV /-**

I peer through the trees at those strange, talking Pokemon.

"They will do nicely." I say, chuckling to myself.

* * *

**Who is ?, and what is he planning to do with Lightning and Starfall? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Capture

**Oc submission is now over. I only got two OC's that I can use because only two were humans. Maybe I can use a pony, but I'll decide that later. Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Maybe you guys could come with me to the other towns here in Sinnoh if you don't get home by then," Garret says as we walk out of the Pokemon Center. "You probably will be, though." He adds quickly.

"Yeah, yeah.." I say, looking off into the distance.

"So, let's go!" Lightning exclaims.

"Go where?" Garret asks, confused.

"To one of the other cities! We could just fly there, and one of us would carry you on our back!" Lightning says.

For the second time in two days, I say, "Lightning, you are a genius!" She grins smugly. "Garret, are you okay with this?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Now I can actually get to the other towns because the bike shop owner is gone."

I get my wings ready. "Lightning, you carry Garret." She picks him up with magic and puts him on her back. "Let's go!"

I zoom ahead, feeling the wind in my mane and body. I let out a cheer of excitement, feeling like I am back in Equestria.

A large net then captures me and starts pulling me down. "Help!" I scream. "Lightning! Gar-"

Then it all goes black with the sound of Lightning screaming.

**-/ Hours later, ? /-**

I wake up strapped to a cold metal table. "Wh-where am I?" I ask to the room full of test tubes and cages.

"You are in Team Galactic's laboratory." A feminine, robotic voice says.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I scream, struggling against my bonds.

"I am the Team Galactic intercom. I do not have a real form, so I cannot show myself. Also, testing time is over."

My bonds are released and a cage door swings open.

"You think I'm going in there? Heck no." I fly upwards, to receive an electric shock.

"Go, or more shocks will come."

_I hope this is just some crazy dream.._

__I reluctantly fly into the cage which was about as big as a dog crate, and I could barely fit.

"Sleep. More testing will come tomorrow."

_It's already night? That was quick.._

"I said, sleep!" As I was shocked with another volt of electricity.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I just thought this would be a good place to end. Bye!**


End file.
